Lo he estado guardando para ti
by otakufrikygirl
Summary: La joven de pelo verde y ojos azules estaba hablando junto a sus amigos cuando... ¿quién es ese hombre? ¿Es eso una cicatriz en el ojo? ¿Podría ser que...? No, imposible... él se fue años atrás... ¿por qué iba a volver? OneShot [Otakufrikygirl/inu-chan]


**LO HE ESTADO GUARDANDO PARA TI**

Domingo cualquiera de agosto. Seis de la tarde. Una chica de pelo verde y ojos azules se encontraba en un banco frente a la puerta de su casa charlando animadamente con sus amigos. Era, sin duda, la más alta de todas; aunque quizá no fuera la mayor.

Aquel día, estaba feliz. No era para menos, era su décimotercer cumpleaños. Aunque para muchos fuera un número maldito, para ella era su favorito. Su madre ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si quería una fiesta de cumpleaños; sabía que respondería que no. Prefería quedarse en la calle, haciendo el tonto con sus amigos, intercambiando libros, luchando con espadas.

Su madre... cada vez que pensaba en ella, no podía evitar sonreír. Nico Robin, esa gran arqueóloga y ávida lectora con personalidad mórbida y constante sonrisa que ocultaba los miles de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. Su madre, que había tenido que cuidarla sola, sin la ayuda de un padre.

Su padre... su padre era ese tipo de pelo verde y un solo ojo que aparecía en esa pequeña foto pegada al frigorífico con un imán. No sabía mucho más de él. Él había dejado sola a su madre, así que pensaba que no se merecía ningún respeto por su parte.

- ¿Qué te pareció el libro que te presté? - escuchó la joven, apartándose de sus pensamientos. Era su mejor amigo el que hablaba.

- Me gustó mucho – dijo -. Sobre todo la parte final. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si...

- ¡Calla, calla! ¡Que me lo quiero empezar hoy! - exclamó otra de sus amigas.

Eran siete en total. Cuatro chicos y tres chicas que se reunían todas las tardes en el mismo sitio y, dependiendo del tiempo que hiciera, daban una vuelta o se quedaban ahí, sentados de cualquier manera en el banco.

De pronto, uno de ellos se acercó a los mismos y susurró:

- Mirad a ese tipo.

Todos dirigieron la vista discretamente hacia un hombre alto y fornido, con una especie de kimono y un pañuelo negro verdoso en la cabeza que le tapaba el pelo, sin dejar ver casi ni un solo mechón.

- ¿A dónde irá? - preguntó una de las chicas.

- Parece perdido – dijo otra de ellas.

- Como tú – señaló el mejor amigo a la joven de pelo verde.

Rieron levemente, atrayendo la atención del tipo misterioso, quien se acercó y les preguntó con voz ronca:

- Eh, ¿es ésta la avenida principal de la isla?

- Sí – dijo uno de los jóvenes.

- Por fin, llevo como tres horas buscando – bostezó el individuo.

Todos lo miraron, en especial la chica de pelo verde. Los ojos del hombre estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, pero... ¿le había parecido ver una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo? Sacudió la cabeza. Miró de nuevo a sus amigos e intentó comenzar de nuevo una conversación, pero éstos estaban mirando al extraño que había aparecido de repente.

- ¿No está llamando a tu casa?

La chica se dio la vuelta y se extrañó al ver que el tipo esperaba enfrente de la entrada de su hogar. Todos los presentes miraron con atención, esperando que la madre de la joven del pelo verde abriera la puerta. Cuando ésta lo hizo, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra; se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que él dirigió una mano a su cabeza para quitarse el pañuelo y otra a su cara para retirarse las gafas de sol; quedando revelados su pelo verde y su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. A Robin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se tapó la boca con la mano y dijo, entre sollozos:

- ¿Zo... ro?

Él sonrió y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. Ella le correspondió débilmente.

- ¿Creías que me había ido para siempre? Te dije que volvería.

Robin se apoyó en su hombro. Habían pasado más de trece años (trece años y nueve meses, para ser exactos), y ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza en su retorno. Ya no miraba por la ventana para ver si se había perdido y había llegado ahí por accidente. Ya no se sorprendía a sí misma mirando su foto en el frigorífico. Pero aquí estaba, ese espadachín de pelo verde que la hacía sentir como una adolescente con sólo mirarla.

La mujer se separó de su abrazo y lo besó. Lo besó con la misma intensidad que había hecho hacía trece años y nueve meses, cuando partió mar adentro a entrenar como espadachín; cuando ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que una niña alta, de pelo verde y ojos azules iba a nacer en unos meses. Él respondió a su beso y la volvió a abrazar. Entonces, Robin se topó con la mirada extrañada de su hija y le sonrió.

Se separaron de nuevo del abrazo y entonces la arqueóloga lo miró y le dijo:

- Ah, y tienes una hija.

La cara de póker que puso Zoro no tenía precio.

- Está ahí – continuó Robin.

- ¿Pa... pá? - tartamudeó la joven.

- ¿T-tú eres...? - balbuceó el espadachín.

- Supongo...

Él sonrió.

- Tienes mi pelo. Y los ojos de tu madre – dijo, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

La chica se levantó, ignorando las atónitas miradas de sus amigos. Se acercó al que acababa de descubrir que era su padre y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, exclamó:

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡He estado toda la vida sola, con mi madre, sin atreverme a preguntar quién eras y odiándote por habernos abandonado! ¡Lo único que tengo de ti es una foto enana pegada en la nevera! ¡Soñaba con poder batirme contigo en un duelo de espadas, porque mi madre dijo en una ocasión que eras el mejor espadachín del mundo! - hizo una pausa para respirar, pero siguió gritándole – Mi madre... mamá... ¡ella te echaba de menos! ¡Y te fuiste! ¡Sólo para entrenar! ¡Y ahora apareces el día de mi cumpleaños y lo único que dices es que tengo tu pelo y los ojos de mi madre! ¡Eres un...! ¡Eres un...! ¡Eres...!

No pudo terminar. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y siguió hablando:

- Siempre se han apiadado de mí porque _no tenía padre_. Odio dar pena. Y encima siempre me pierdo, porque, según mamá, heredé tu sentido de la orientación. ¡Eres un...!

Zoro le acarició la cabeza. Él también estaba sorprendido, así que optó por suspirar, mirar a la chica que se aferraba a él y completar la frase que ella misma había dejado incompleta:

- ...Idiota.

La joven lo miró y se liberó del abrazo. Se cruzó de brazos y se rió.

- Eres un completo idiota - dijo, enjugándose las lágrimas.

- Ah, y... feliz cumpleaños - la felicitó.

- Cállate y entremos - ordenó.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta, mientras los amigos de la chica se rascaban la cabeza, sin acabar de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa. El espadachín observó su pequeña foto pegada al frigorífico. Entretanto, Robin se sirvió un café para ella, un vaso de agua para su hija y un vaso de sake para Zoro.

- ¿Sake? Creí que tú... no bebías – se sorprendió el espadachín.

- No bebo. Lo he estado guardando para ti.

* * *

*-* Vale, llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en esto, así que me dije: _¿Y por qué no escribirlo?_ Así que me he pegado toda la tarde escribiendo y tal y... ¡TERMINÉ! Como habréis comprobado, la chica no tiene nombre (es porque no lo veía necesario, no porque no se me ocurriera uno e.e). No tengo imagen de portada, no sé dibujar y Neko-chan pasa de hacerla XD (si alguien se ofrece, por mí encantada :D (? )

Disclaimer: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del gran Oda-sama.

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


End file.
